This invention relates to a novel utility chase for floating units, generally cooperating to form a floating dock or wharf. Watercraft marines employ a large number of float units interconnected to provide mooring and shelter for boats. Floating units are less expensive than permanent piers to install and maintain. Also, arrangement, as well as the feature of adjustability to tidal levels. Boats moored on floating docks always remain at a convenient level in relation to the upper walkway of the floating dock.
Boat marines often supply services to the craft near the extremity of the floating dock array. The source of such services, such as water, gasoline, air, electricity, and the like lie ashore. Consequently, conduits must run from the service point to the land source.
In the past, brackets, hooks, hangers and the like have run along the side of the interconnected float units to support conduits. This has proved unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For instance, the utility conduits interfere with the movement and docking of water craft. Likewise, watercraft often damage the utility conduits during normal movement, simply by the force of wave and water action on the tied up craft. Prior supports could not handle large and multiple utility lines without expensive and elaborate reinforcements, as well as a redesigning of the float unit to accomodate such increased support capacity.